Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum; Zonal Geranium.
xe2x80x98FIWOCHERxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Fiwocherxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 1998 in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a cross between two unnamed and unpatented selections from breeding group 7-K -34, which comprises about 60 stellar-type breeding varieties with red and white flowers. The new variety has a more intense flower color than its parental cultivars. The new variety also has bicolored flowers but its parental cultivars do not. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany in 1999. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.